A Letter for April
by Daisy Universe
Summary: [1SHOT] "Luhan, aku bisa membantumu melupakan Oh Sehun." "Jangan." Tolakku pelan. "Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencari, sebelum aku melihat wajah Oh Sehun." Mulai hari ini, aku akan jadi matamu. Kalau aku melihat matahari, kau juga akan melihatnya, kalau aku melihat salju turun, kau juga akan melihatnya. HunHan. GS. DLDR. HunHan Month Event 2018.


**Daisy Universe Present**

 **HunHan FanFiction  
**

 **.**

" **A Letter for April"**

 **Main Cast** **s** **: Sehun x Luhan**

 **Genre : AU,** **Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sad**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length: Oneshot**

 **Warning : Genderswitch!**

 **Special for HunHan Month Event 2018  
**

 **Copyright©2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertama-tama, terima kasih untuk Daisy Universe yang merayakan si bulan cantik penuh cinta sedih ini, dan membiarkan gua ikut di dalamnya. Tentu saja gua harus ikut, karena kisah cinta HunHan itu seperti gua dan Daddy Yifan yang harus LDR entah sampai kapan #dibacokwarga. 5,7K Plus, semoga tahan baca sampe akhir. Jangan suudzon dulu soal endingnya sebelum ceritanya selesai wakaka

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada malam-malam tertentu di sepanjang musim panas, dimana aku pasti akan menangis dalam tidur. Ketika akhirnya aku terbangun karena silau sinar matahari di jendela, mataku sudah menjadi sembab dan hatiku rasanya sakit sekali melebihi rasa sakit apapun seumur hidupku ini.

Penyebabnya adalah selalu mimpi sedih yang sama. Mimpi tentang hari-hari pada musim semi di bulan april, aku, dan seseorang yang tidak pernah bisa kuingat wajahnya.

Dalam mimpi itu, aku dan ritme jantungku yang tidak karuan memanggilnya dengan _Oh Sehun_. Dia, pria bersuara seberat bulan yang selalu hanya tampak sampai leher saja gambarnya di dalam mimpi. Setiap aku ingin melihatnya lebih tinggi daripada itu, aku pasti bangun.

Ketika aku memanggil lagi nama itu dengan kesadaran penuh di depan cermin, ada satu dorongan besar untuk menangis melebihi hujan dan berteriak sampai ke langit yang membuat dadaku sesak luar biasa. Aku pun selalu memilih untuk segera meninggalkan kamar mandi.

Pikirku, siapa Oh Sehun itu? Kenapa aku bisa mengenalnya? Kapan aku mengenalnya? Kenapa dia bisa mengenalku?

Kenapa di dalam mimpiku, dia bilang dia mencintaiku?

"Bu, siapa Oh Sehun?"

"Siapa Oh Sehun?" Tanya ibuku balik. Selalu seperti itu. Lalu, ibu pasti akan langsung menghindariku ke luar rumah untuk menyiram tanaman.

"Apa ayah kenal Oh Sehun?"

"Tidak." Jawaban ayahku pasti selalu jauh lebih singkat lagi. Tapi, ayahku memang tidak pernah banyak bicara sejak dulu.

"Apa kau kenal Oh Sehun?"

Anjingku Vivi hanya berbaring dengan tatapan sedih di matanya. Aku balas menatapnya sedih.

"Apa aku kenal Oh Sehun?"

Tidak ada yang bisa membantu diriku sendiri, bahkan aku pun tidak. Aku hanya akan berakhir terus bertanya-tanya dan takut memejamkan mata, karena aku takut sosok Oh Sehun itu akan bilang lagi kalau dia mencintaiku dan aku akan semakin merindukannya tanpa tahu apa-apa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kenapa bintang ada banyak?"_

" _Supaya kau bisa berhenti menghitungnya?"_

" _Supaya kita tidak saling berebutan untuk memilikinya, Xi Luhan."_

" _Aku baru tahu."_

" _Kenapa kau tidak ada banyak?"_

" _Kenapa aku harus ada banyak?"_

" _Kalau kau ada banyak, Park Chanyeol bisa mengganggu Xi Luhan yang lain saja."_

" _Kau cemburu aku bicara dengan Park Chanyeol tadi sore?"_

" _Aku cemburu dia terus melihatmu saat kau bicara."_

" _Hahaha, Oh Sehun, kau ini aneh. Kadang-kadang kau lucu, tapi sekarang kau sedang aneh."_

" _Aku menyebutnya wajar."_

" _Kami sedang bicara, Sehun-ah. Apa kau berharap Chanyeol melihatku di sepatu?"_

" _Itu lebih baik."_

" _Itu lebih aneh."_

" _Lebih wajar."_

" _Apa aku pacaran dengan Chanyeol saja? Dia punya mobil baru."_

" _Kau lebih memilih mobilnya daripada sepedaku?"_

" _Siapa yang tidak memilih mobil daripada sepeda? Aku tidak akan kena debu polusi lagi di dalam mobil, tahu."_

" _Dasar, materialis kecil. Aku akan beli mobil baru, jadi kau jangan pacaran dengan orang lain."_

" _Sungguh? Kapan?"_

" _Pokoknya tunggu aku kaya nanti. Kau bahkan jangan sekali-sekali berani berpikir soal itu, ya?"_

 _Bahu yang begitu nyaman sebagai tempat bersandar, tangan yang begitu hangat menggenggam. Bau rumput basah tercium sampai ke langit terang, tapi ada bau manis bunga di atas air yang lebih mendebarkan. Waktu seharusnya berhenti disana._

" _Mungkin, aku tidak benar-benar ingin punya mobil, Oh Sehun."_

" _Kalau begitu, apa yang benar-benar kau inginkan?"_

" _Kau."_

" _Aku?"_

" _Aku boleh meminta dirimu?"_

" _Kau kan sudah memilikiku, sayang."_

" _Benarkah? Kenapa rasanya jauh sekali?"_

" _Kau sedang menangis?"_

" _Kau selalu membuatku merasa sedih, Oh Sehun."_

" _Jangan menangis. Aku mencintaimu."_

Lalu, mataku terbuka. Kabur, basah, dan kalah. Aku menunggu rindu akan nama itu meledakkan tubuhku jadi sisa-sisa balon, tapi nyatanya tidak. Aku tetap utuh agar bisa terus disiksa. Kemana aku akan minta pertolongan?

 _Park Chanyeol._

Aku lekas turun ke dapur tanpa mengikat rambut, dan menemui ibuku yang sedang mencampur _Kimchi_.

"Siapa Park Chanyeol?"

"Kau ingat Park Chanyeol?"

"Y-Ya."

"Dia temanmu semasa di bangku sekolah menengah dulu."

Sepasang mata besar, hidung mancung, dan senyum lebar yang manis sekali. Hatiku pedih. Kenapa aku bisa mengingat wajah Park Chanyeol dengan mudah?

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Aku lekas menyeka pipiku. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol, bu. Banyak sekali yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya."

"Soal apa?"

Aku terkejut, karena sorot mata ibuku sendiri berubah menjadi tajam. Dia tidak menyukai apa yang barusan aku katakan itu.

"Boleh aku minta alamatnya?"

"Ibu lupa."

"Bu, kumohon."

"Ibu lupa belum menjemur cucian."

Ibuku sendiri meninggalkan aku seperti alang-alang di halaman belakang yang selalu dibencinya.

Aku kembali meneteskan air mata, tapi baiklah. Jika Park Chanyeol masih ada di muka bumi ini, aku akan menemukannya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku benar-benar lega melihat kau sudah baik-baik saja sekarang."

" _Sudah_?" Tanyaku pelan. "Sebelumnya aku tidak baik?"

"Maksudku, kita sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu, Xi Luhan." Park Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

Aku berdehem. "Siapa Oh Sehun?"

Tepat seperti dugaanku, Chanyeol tertegun. Pada titik ini, aku ingin menangis dan langsung menyerah saja karena aku rasa dia juga akan bilang tidak tahu seperti semua orang lainnya. Mungkin, dia malah akan langsung pergi. Dia bisa saja melakukannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu nama itu?"

 _Bagaimana kau bisa tahu nama itu_ menyiratkan Chanyeol juga tahu. Sesuatu, apapun itu. Aku merasakan harapan, dan itu membuat kedua lututku lemas. Apa aku sudah mulai mendekat pada Oh Sehun?

 _Jangan menangis. Aku mencintaimu._

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti memimpikan nama itu." Aku mengaku dengan sedih. "Kau harus menolongku."

"Kau mau aku menolongmu apa, Luhan?"

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Kenapa aku bisa melupakan semua orang? Kenapa aku kemudian bisa pelan-pelan mengingat nama dan wajah, tapi…" Akhirnya air mataku menetes. "Itu tidak bisa untuk Oh Sehun?"

"Xi Luhan…"

"Aku putus asa, Chanyeol-ah. Tidurku tidak tenang. Rasanya seperti aku punya janji harus bertemu dengan Oh Sehun. Rasanya seperti dia sedang memanggilku di suatu tempat, dan aku tidak tahu harus melihat kemana. Rasanya… _hiks_ , aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana rasanya…"

"Luhan… Kau tidak akan bisa mengingatnya."

"A-Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mau mau aku menolongmu. Kau mau aku membantumu mengingat Oh Sehun. Tapi, Kau tidak akan bisa mengingat Oh Sehun, karena…Oh Sehun itu tidak nyata."

Aku menunggu diriku sendiri benar-benar meledak jadi sisa-sisa balon, tapi nyatanya masih tidak. Aku tetap utuh, agar aku bisa melihat keputusasaan yang sebenarnya datang. Kegilaan apa yang sedang kujalani detik ini?

"Apa maksudmu dengan _tidak nyata_? Oh Sehun itu nyata! Dia nyata, dan aku tahu dia sedang bernapas di suatu tempat hari ini, karena aku bisa merasakannya. Aku, aku bisa merasakan setiap kata yang dia ucapkan, setiap rindu yang dia timbulkan, semua perasaan itu tidak main-main, Park Chanyeol. Apa menurutmu aku sedang main-main? Kau pikir aku gila?"

"Luhan, tenanglah dulu."

"Kau saja yang tenang." Aku menyeka pipiku. "Kau tidak menangis dalam tidur karena seseorang berkata dia mencintaimu dan kau mendadak jadi sangat merindukannya."

"Itu tidak benar. Aku merindukanmu, dan hidupku sama sekali tidak tenang."

Perkataan Park Chanyeol itu benar-benar mengejutkan, dan menyakitkan. Entah kenapa bisa menyakitkan, aku membencinya.

"Kau akan berdiri di sisi ibu dan ayahku dalam hal ini?"

"Luhan, apa kita punya pilihan?"

"Aku ingin melihat wajah Oh Sehun." Lirihku.

Aku kepayahan sekali dengan semua impuls besar ini.

"Setelah kecelakaan—"

"Hah!" Selaku tidak sabar. Aku ingin memukul sesuatu, mungkin permukaan meja. "Kecelakaan itu lagi, kecelakaan itu lagi. Kau juga akan berdalih seperti semua orang?"

"Nyatanya kondisimu memang terguncang setelah kecelakaan mobil itu, Luhan. Kau mendengar terlalu banyak hal-hal, dan pikiranmu akhirnya tidak bisa membedakan mana yang khayalan, mana yang kenyataan. Semua orang menyadarinya. Kau juga menyadarinya."

"Omong kosong."

"Xi Luhan, lupakan Oh Sehun." Chanyeol mencoba menyentuh punggung tanganku, tapi aku segera menepisnya. "Ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Lupakan mimpi-mimpimu. Lupakan apapun yang Sehun katakan padamu di dalam sana. Kau sudah punya hidup yang sempurna saat ini. Kau memiliki orang tua yang mencintaimu. Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Sempurna? Lalu, kenapa aku tidak juga merasa bahagia?"

Park Chanyeol hanya bisa menatapku dengan gusar. Sudah kuduga. Dia hanya punya jawaban atas pertanyaan yang dia inginkan. Kenapa aku masih ada disini?

"Luhan, aku bisa membantumu melupakan Oh Sehun."

"Jangan." Tolakku pelan. "Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencari, sebelum aku melihat wajah Oh Sehun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lima tahun yang lalu, kecelakaan mobil itu terjadi. Aku tidak begitu ingat detailnya, tapi ayah bilang aku sedang mengemudi sambil mabuk dan melawan arah di dalam terowongan jalan. Beruntung, aku hanya menabrak dinding pembatas lalu terbalik. Aku harus tinggal di rumah sakit selama nyaris setahun penuh, sebagai konsekuensi dari patah tulang dan perasaan traumatis yang aku alami, barulah aku boleh pulang kembali ke rumah.

Sejak itu, semuanya jungkir-balik, dan aku pikir semua luka-luka fisik dan perasaan traumatis yang aku alami—yang sempat membuatku memohon agar mati saja—tersebut tidak seberapa dengan mimpi sedih tentang musim semi bulan april itu.

Semalam, mimpiku sedikit berbeda. Tidak ada Oh Sehun. Tapi ada gadis lain yang sedang mencari Oh Sehun. Yang mengejutkan, aku juga tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Bu, siapa Kang Seulgi?"

Ibuku berhenti mencuci piring, dan menghela napas berat. Ibuku tampak kelelahan. Itu membuatku merasa bersalah.

"Luhan, kau harus berhenti menanyai nama-nama orang padaku. Apa menurutmu ibu kenal semuanya?"

"Ibu kenal Park Chanyeol."

"Itu beda lagi, Luhan. Dia teman baikmu. Park Chanyeol dan keluarganya sudah menyukaimu sejak dulu."

Aku tidak suka ibuku terdengar pilih kasih.

"Bu, tidak mungkin aku memimpikan Oh Sehun dan Kang Seulgi begitu saja, kan? Pasti ada alasannya."

"Alasannya, kau masih trauma karena kecelakaan mobil itu, dan pikiranmu menjadi gila."

"Aku tidak gila!"

"Ibu akan membicarakan soal ini dengan ayahmu sepulangnya dia dari kantor. Sudah waktunya kau harus menemui psikiater, Luhan."

Betapa bencinya aku pada ibuku hari ini, aku langsung meninggalkannya sambil berurai air mata. Tidak ada yang mengerti bahwa aku ini manusia, aku butuh ketenangan dan ketenanganku adalah jika aku bisa melihat wajah Oh Sehun. Tidak ada yang mengerti. Mereka tidak dihantui mimpi sedih yang sama secara berulang-ulang, dan mereka mencapku gila. Aku tidak gila.

"Apa kau kenal Kang Seulgi?"

Anjingku Vivi hanya menggonggong pelan. Dia sudah lapar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kalau terlahir kembali, kau mau jadi apa?"_

" _Kupikir semua yang mati akan pergi ke surga, atau neraka, Oh Sehun."_

" _Ah-hah, tidak. Aku tidak percaya konsep itu. Aku lebih suka konsep terlahir kembali dan menjalani kehidupan yang sepenuhnya baru. Maka dari itu, kau mau jadi apa?"_

" _Diriku sendiri saja, deh."_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Aku suka dengan hidupku yang sekarang."_

" _Apa yang kau suka dari hidupmu yang sekarang?"_

" _Uh…Masakan ibuku."_

" _Apa lagi?"_

" _Musim semi. Terutama saat Cherry Blossom di taman kampus kita ini mulai bermekaran."_

" _Apa lagi?"_

" _Kau."_

 _Kecupan hangat yang dirasakan itu seperti matahari pagi yang baru saja terbit. Semua makhluk terbangun, dan semua hal hidup sepanjang hari._

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

" _Aku juga mencintaimu, Oh Sehun. Lalu, kau sendiri mau jadi apa?"_

" _Mudah saja. Anak perempuan."_

" _Kenapa harus anak perempuan?"_

" _Supaya aku bisa jadi sahabatmu."_

" _Kenapa harus jadi sahabatku?"_

" _Kalau jadi sahabatmu, kita bisa mandi bersama, aku bisa menyisiri rambutmu, aku bisa menginap di kamarmu, dan kita bisa mengobrol sampai pagi tanpa takut soal apapun."_

" _Oh Sehun, kau tidak harus jadi anak perempuan untuk melakukan itu semua bersama-sama. Kau kan bisa menikah saja denganku. Eh, maksudku—"_

Lalu, mataku terbuka. Lagi-lagi, aku lekas turun ke dapur tanpa sempat mengikat rambut, dan kali ini ibuku sedang tidak ada di dapur seperti biasanya. Aku menemui ayahku. Ini hari minggu, dan dia sedang membaca koran di halaman belakang.

"Dulu aku kuliah dimana, ayah?"

"Kampus Kyunghee." Ayahku menurunkan korannya sejenak.

"Terima kasih, ayah." Aku membungkuk dan mengecup pipi ayahku sekilas, lalu lekas kembali ke kamarku.

"Memangnya ada apa, sayang?"

"Aku mau kesana, mau melihat _Cherry Blossom_!" Sahutku dari tangga.

"Tapi, sekarang kan sedang musim panas, sayang!"

Siapa yang peduli?

Aku akan menemukan Oh Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

.

"Xi Luhan?"

Perlahan aku berbalik, dan aku melihat sosok seorang pria tampan berwajah sendu yang bibirnya agak sedikit kemerahan. Hati-hati, dia mendekatiku.

"Kau benar Xi Luhan?"

"Kau siapa?"

"Kau…bisa melihatku?"

" _Melihatmu_? Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Astaga…" Tahu-tahu pria itu memelukku seerat mungkin.

Aku ingin langsung mendorongnya jauh-jauh, tapi rasanya pelukan ini tidak mengancam sama sekali. Baunya seperti kelapa dan cokelat. Jadi, aku membiarkannya untuk beberapa saat. Pelukan ini aman, dan hangat, berasal dari suatu hari di masa lalu. Aku merasa sering dipeluk dengan perasaan sayang seperti sekarang, dan rasanya…aku juga merindukan pelukan ini.

Tidak sebesar aku merindukan nama Oh Sehun dan sosoknya yang selalu berkata dia mencintaiku, tapi tetap saja rindu.

Aku seolah-olah sedang melihat _Cherry Blossom_ mekar sungguhan, dan sosok pria yang masih memelukku itu terisak pelan.

"Siapa kau?"

"Luhan… Ya, Tuhan, Xi Luhan. Kau masih hidup, dan aku bisa meraihmu seperti ini… Kau tidak tahu betapa leganya aku sekarang hanya karena bisa melihatmu. Aku merindukanmu, Luhan."

"Siapa kau?" Ulangku.

Pelukan ini membuatku sedih, tapi aku tidak ingin mengakhirinya.

"Aku Kim Junmyeon, bodoh. Gadis bodoh, kau adalah yang paling bodoh sedunia. Aku Kim Junmyeon, _Oppa_ yang selalu kau ganggu di kampus dulu. _Oppa_ yang selalu menjagamu, dan kau jaga juga. Aku Kim Junmyeon, _Oppa_ yang tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu."

Aku menangis. Demi Tuhan, hatiku pedih sekali mendengar semua kalimat tidak masuk akal tersebut. Aku terus menangis, dan kubalas peluk seorang Kim Junmyeon itu. Aku ingat sebuah suara. Suara yang persis sama seperti suara Kim Junmyeon. Suara dari suatu hari di masa lalu.

 _Hei, Kim Junmyeon, kau laki-laki yang baik. Ayo, jadi kakakku!_

 _Kenapa aku harus mau?_

 _Supaya ada yang menemaniku main kartu di hari minggu, atau menemani ayah menonton sepakbola sehabis makan malam. Dia sedih karena tidak punya anak laki-laki._

Itu benar suara Kim Junmyeon. Kenapa aku juga hanya bisa ingat suaranya saja? Seperti Oh Sehun dan Kang Seulgi, kenapa aku baru ingat sekarang?

" _Oppa_ …"

Kim Junmyeon mengakhiri pelukan kami, dan dia merengkuh wajahku. "Kau sudah semakin cantik sekarang, Luhan. Terima kasih karena tetap bertahan hidup. Itu berarti sekali."

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis, tidak tahu mau mengatakan apa. Kim Junmyeon mundur dan memberi jarak di antara dirinya dan aku. Dia tersenyum malu, sambil menyeka mata-matanya yang basah.

"Aku pikir aku tidak akan pernah melihatmu lagi, Luhan. Begitu aku dengar kau sudah siuman saat itu, aku ingin sekali berlari ke rumah sakit dan menemuimu."

"Kenapa tidak benar-benar datang?"

Junmyeon mengacak-acak rambutku pelan. "Apa baiknya itu untuk kita berdua, Luhan? Kalau aku tetap datang, ibumu hanya akan semakin marah dan terluka. Ayahmu juga. Beban mereka sudah cukup dengan penderitaan yang kau alami. Aku tidak perlu menambahinya."

Pada hari-hari setelah kecelakaannya sampai detik ini, baik ibu maupun ayahnya memang tidak pernah sekalipun menyinggung nama Kim Junmyeon semudah mereka menyebut nama Park Chanyeol. Apa bedanya Kim Junmyeon dan Park Chanyeol?

"Apa kecelakaanku itu adalah salahmu?"

"Menurut kedua orang tuamu, ya. Tapi, kurasa mungkin mereka memang benar."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena aku berdiri di sisi yang salah, Luhan."

Aku dan Junmyeon duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di sekitar taman kampus. Angin musim semi membuat pipiku merona.

"Ketika akhirnya aku bangun, aku kehilangan sebagian ingatan jangka panjangku. Sekitar lima sampai enam tahun ke belakang." Ujarku pelan. "Aku sama sekali tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelah aku lulus sekolah menengah. Dimana aku berkuliah, siapa teman-temanku, hal baru apa yang kusukai. Ibuku menebus waktu-waktu yang hilang itu dengan menceritakan apa yang dia pikir ingin kudengar."

"Kau tidak pernah tahu sampai hari ini, kalau aku adalah bagian dari kehidupan yang kau lupakan itu."

"Sebagian dari cerita ibuku itu berhasil, tapi yang sebagian sisanya lagi nyatanya mengabur dan jadi cerita hantu saja. Aku tahu ada lubang dalam kepalaku, dan disanalah kepingan setengah bagian lengkap yang sebenarnya berada. Tapi, aku tidak bisa lagi membedakan mana yang khayalan, mana yang kenyataan. Aku cuma bisa mengandalkan perasaanku yang tumpul ini saja untuk berjalan dari satu hari ke hari yang lain."

"Kau kuat, Luhan. Kau sudah melaluinya selama ini."

"Ya. Aku sudah melakukan itu selama sepuluh tahun, dan masih berlanjut. Aku hanya semakin melemah."

"Kau sudah punya _Oppa_ mu ini lagi sekarang…" Kim Junmyeon meremas bahuku pelan untuk memberiku kekuatan.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Aku rasa, aku sudah menjadi sedikit kuat untuk hari ini.

"Aku berharap sekarang adalah april."

"Kenapa, Luhan?"

Aku mendongak. " _Cherry Blossom_ ini pasti mekar di bulan april. Saat itu, musim semi telah tiba. Mungkin, aku akhirnya bisa menemukan apa yang aku cari."

"Apa itu?"

"Mimpi sedihku." Aku menoleh ke arah Junmyeon lagi. Air mataku bahkan sudah kembali menetes begitu saja, hanya karena aku rindu. "Oh Sehun…"

Seperti padaku, nama itu juga membuat sepasang mata sendu Kim Junmyeon memerah lagi dengan cepat. Aku berharap dia tidak akan berkata tidak tahu seperti semua orang, atau memilih untuk langsung pergi dan menghilang. Sedikit banyak, Junmyeon adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa kupercaya saat ini melebihi kedua orang tuaku. Tapi, apakah percakapan ini akan berujung sama mengecewakannya atau membawaku semakin dekat pada Oh Sehun, aku tidak tahu.

"Kau memimpikan Oh Sehun?"

"Aku tidak bisa ingat wajahnya." Rengekku sedih sambil menggeleng-geleng. "Siapa dia? Kenapa aku tidak bisa ingat wajahnya? Aku juga tidak bisa ingat apakah aku mengenalnya atau tidak, tapi…Oh Sehun rasanya dekat sekali. Sangat dekat, setiap saat dia bilang dia mencintaiku. _Hiks_ … Aku bahkan tidak tahu, dia nyata atau memang hanya khayalanku saja seperti kata semua orang…"

"Menurutmu Oh Sehun itu memang hanya khayalanmu saja?"

Aku memandang ke kejauhan. Ada sekelompok mahasiswa yang asyik bercengkerama di bawah pohon mapel yang sedang hijau-hijaunya. Tidak jauh dari mereka, ada sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang melalui jalan setapak. Mereka hanya beriringan berjalan santai begitu saja, dan tanpa suara. Tapi, wajah mereka sama-sama sedang saling tersenyum. Hatiku pedih, karena aku merasa iri.

 _Xi Luhan, aku mencintaimu…_

 _Xi Luhan, aku merindukanmu…_

 _Luhan, jangan marah lagi, oke? Kalau kau marah, siapa yang akan sayang padaku?_

Setiap kata yang dia ucapkan—di dalam mimpiku, aku ingin mengejarnya sampai ke ujung dunia.

"Bagaimana kalau aku percaya Oh Sehun itu benar-benar nyata dan ada di suatu tempat saat ini? Mungkin, semua orang benar. Tapi, rasanya terlalu menyakitkan bagiku untuk pilihan itu. Sejak aku bangun, sampai hari ini aku tidak pernah mendapatkan ketenangan. Orang-orang mulai menganggapku gila, dan bahkan ibuku sendiri berpikir aku memang sudah gila. Oh Sehun lebih dari sekedar imajinasi buatan. Aku harus membuktikan kalau itu benar."

"Luhan, kau tidak perlu membuktikan apa-apa pada orang yang tidak mau percaya padamu, karena mereka memang tidak akan pernah percaya."

Aku kembali menatap Junmyeon. "Lalu, apa kau percaya padaku?"

"Luhan…" Junmyeon balas menatapku seolah-olah dia takut akan sesuatu. "Luhan… Aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku tidak ingin melihat kau terluka."

Junmyeon menatapku seperti cara ayah, ibu, dan Park Chanyeol menatapku. Aku membencinya. Apa Junmyeon ada di pihak mereka sekarang? Kenapa semua orang menghalangiku untuk menemukan keberadaan Oh Sehun dan membuktikan eksistensinya? Jika Oh Sehun itu memang tidak ada, aku pasti akan menyadarinya sendiri dan akhirnya menerima kenyataan dengan lapang dada.

"Kenapa? Apa Oh Sehun akan melukaiku?"

"Waktu yang akan melukaimu. Dan, Oh Sehun juga."

Kedua tanganku perlahan terkepal di atas paha, sementara aliran emosiku perlahan-lahan menjadi semakin tak terkendali. Seperti badai yang menggulung-gulung.

Junmyeon kenal Oh Sehun. Itu faktanya. Oh Sehun adalah bagian dari hidup Junmyeon, dan aku mengenali aliran adrenalinku bahwa disini aku semakin mendekat pada Oh Sehun. Aku benar-benar yakin sekarang, kalau dia juga adalah bagian dari masa lalu yang aku lupakan. Masa lalu yang hilang dan membuatku menderita.

"Siapa Oh Sehun?"

Kim Junmyeon menghela napas pelan. Aku tahu, sepertiku, dia merasa sesak dan ingin teriak. "Bagiku, Oh Sehun adalah seorang teman. Dia masih seorang teman yang akan aku bela sampai mati."

"Bagiku?"

"Seperti yang kau katakan sebelumnya, Oh Sehun…adalah mimpi sedih."

Suaraku pun gemetar seperti kedua tanganku. "Apa aku mencintainya?"

"Dia lebih mencintaimu lagi, Luhan. Kau adalah hidup dan matinya Oh Sehun."

Aku mencoba menyeka pipi, dan tenagaku lemah sekali seperti seorang nenek-nenek yang sekarat. Jadi, aku rindu terlalu besar pada Oh Sehun karena aku mencintainya. Mungkin, perasaan itulah yang telah membawa kembali semua memoriku yang hilang ke dalam mimpi. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku tidak ingin melupakannya. Oh Sehun, nama dan kenangannya, bahkan jika tanpa wajahnya sekalipun.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sehun…"

"Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak ingin kau terluka lagi. Hidupmu yang sekarang sudah tenang, Luhan."

"Apa aku tampak tenang bagimu? Aku ingin bertemu Oh Sehun, _Oppa_ … Aku mohon."

Kim Junmyeon mengacak-acak pelan lagi rambutku. "Nanti. Bersabarlah. Menurutmu, seberapa banyak bagian cerita dari lubang di kepalamu itu yang ibumu tidak ingin kau ingat?"

Oh Sehun… Kang Seulgi… Siapa lagi nama-nama dari masa laluku itu, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya lebih besar lagi daripada ini. Tapi, aku tidak bisa mempercayai ibuku sendiri. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Jika kau memang ingin bertemu dengan Sehun, sudah waktunya bagimu untuk mulai tahu semuanya secara lengkap. Kau harus sudah siap membuka kembali semua luka yang kau kubur disana. Aku akan memulainya dengan memberimu satu cerita yang jelas dari kepalamu itu, Luhan. Dan, ini akan terasa sangat menyakitkan. Tapi, kecelakaan tersebut, itu bukan salahmu. Kau tidak sedang mabuk sama sekali."

"B-Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku tahu, karena kau bukan satu-satunya orang yang berada di dalam mobil pada hari nahas itu. Oh Sehun ada di dalam sana bersamamu, Luhan. Oh Sehun juga ikut masuk ke dalam mobil…"

 _Kau mau mati? Ayo, kita mati bersama saja!_

Aku terhenyak, merasa ngeri dengan suara teriakan dan suara mesin yang timbul-tenggelam dalam ingatanku. Mendekat, lalu menjauh, gelap dan hilang. Guncangan besar memberiku rasa sakit yang sebenar-benarnya, dan ini bahkan baru satu dari entah berapa banyak kebenaran yang Junmyeon mulai.

 _Kau mau mati, Luhan? Ayo, kita mati bersama saja! Aku yang akan membunuhmu bersamaku._

Sekarang, semakin menjadi lebih jelas lagi, bahkan keputusasaan yang mendorongku dan Oh Sehun bersama, dan semuanya jadi semakin mengerikan lagi. Semuanya mengerikan karena aku. Semuanya menjadi bencana karena aku.

" _Hiks_ …" Air mataku berat sekali membawa terlalu banyak beban hidup yang sudah kutanggung selama sepuluh tahun belakangan ini, bahkan meskipun aku baru mengingatnya sekarang. "Aku tidak pantas hidup…"

"Itu tidak benar, Luhan. Semua orang mempertaruhkan segalanya untukmu."

Aku menghela napas, rasanya seberat air mataku. "Kenapa aku ingin mati hari itu, _Oppa_?"

"Aku dan Sehun sudah merencanakan untuk pergi jauh dari Seoul hari itu. Sehun merasa sudah tidak ada pilihan baginya disini, dan aku sudah berjanji akan selalu membantunya. Tapi, Sehun punya satu hal terakhir untuk dia lakukan yang mati-matian kutahan. Dia ingin berpamitan dulu denganmu, si manusia bodoh itu. Jadi, dia pakai mobilku, dan dia berkendara ke rumahmu seperti orang gila yang sedang menangis. Lihatlah, dimana kalian berada sekarang. Di ujung kehidupan masing-masing dan sama-sama menderita."

 _Aku sudah tidak punya kesempatan lagi, sayang…_

 _Makanya aku harus ikut, supaya ada kesempatan._

 _Kesempatan berada di tangan ayah dan ibumu, bukan aku. Karena aku tidak punya apa-apa, dan siapa-siapa. Sejak dulu, aku hanya menyusahkanmu._

"Lalu, apa yang aku lakukan? Saat dia bilang d-dia harus pergi…"

"Sehun bilang saat itu kau bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Ketika kau sudah tidak mau mendengarkannya lagi, kau langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan mencoba menyalakan mesin."

 _Luhan!_

 _Lepaskan aku! Kalau bagimu sudah tidak ada kesempatan, biar aku saja yang pergi! Biar aku saja yang mati!_

Tuhan marah padaku dan Oh Sehun, karena kami saling meneriaki seperti sepasang iblis.

Tuhan menghukumku dan Oh Sehun sekarang.

Kim Junmyeon meraih wajahku dengan hangat, menjagaku sebelum dia mengatakan hal selanjutnya yang dapat menghancurkan aku hari ini di bawah pohon _Cherry Blossom_ yang belum waktunya mekar. Aku bahkan lebih siap mati sekarang juga.

"Luhan, kau bahkan tidak punya mobil. Kau tidak mungkin menyetir seperti kata ayahmu, karena kau…tidak bisa melihat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hai…"_

" _S-Siapa itu?!"_

" _Hei, hei, tenang, oke? Tenang…"_

" _Siapa kau?! J-Jangan mendekat… Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini? Ayah! Mana ayahku? Ibuu! Ibu ada orang—"_

" _Tenang dulu! Ini aku… Oh Sehun…"_

" _Oh Sehun siapa? Aku tidak kenal Oh Sehun!"_

" _Aku Oh Sehun, orang yang sudah melempar botol ke arahmu…"_

" _Kau… "_

" _Jangan menangis, aku mohon… Kalau kau menangis, aku tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan permintaan maafku, Xi Luhan."_

" _Jangan berani-berani menyebut namaku! Memangnya aku punya masalah apa denganmu, sialan?"_

" _Tidak ada… Lemparan itu bukan untukmu, tapi untuk Junmyeon. Aku minta maaf…"_

" _BAJINGAN SIALAN! Kemari kau, Oh Sehun! Aku akan menghajarmu! Hiks… Aku akan menghajarmu sampai berdarah…"_

 _Luhan merasakan tangannya berada di atas sebuah kepala yang rambutnya halus sekali, dan berbau harum. "Ini… Kau boleh melakukan apa saja dengan kepalaku… Mau kau jambak atau kau pukul sampai berdarah, asal kepalaku jangan sampai lepas, kau boleh melakukannya sampai puas, Luhan. Kau berhak melakukan apa saja yang kau mau, karena aku bersalah. Aku bersalah sangat besar."_

" _Lepaskan aku! Orang tuaku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi."_

" _Tidak apa-apa."_

" _Orang tuaku akan menuntutmu jutaan won!"_

" _Akan butuh waktu sangat lama untuk memenuhinya, tapi itu juga tidak apa-apa."_

" _Aku akan menuntutmu sampai ke neraka, Oh Sehun."_

" _Tidak apa-apa."_

 _Menyedihkan sekali. Semuanya. Kegelapannya, kerelaan si orang asing bernama Oh Sehun, bagaimana itu semua harus diterima?_

" _Hei… Aku bilang j-jangan menangis."_

" _Kau bilang aku boleh melakukan apa saja yang aku mau! Aku mau menangis!"_

" _Baiklah… Maaf."_

" _Semuanya gelap, Oh Sehun! Semuanya… Hiks… Aku tidak akan pernah punya sinar matahari, bahkan kalau ada dua di langit, tidak akan ada gunanya… Kenapa kau merenggut hidupku?! Kalau aku buta seperti ini, siapa yang akan menyukaiku? Siapa yang akan menerimaku? Kau pikir, siapa yang akan mau menikahiku nanti? Aku tinggal menjadi beban saja, Oh Sehun… Kau punya dua mata yang terang benderang, dan kau tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana rasanya…"_

 _Tidak ada jawaban. Begitu saja, kegelapan membuat Xi Luhan ketakutan._

" _O-Oh Sehun?"_

" _Aku masih disini, aku sedang berlutut."_

" _Bodoh! Hiks… Aku tidak bisa melihatmu…"_

" _Maaf…"_

" _Kenapa kau harus melempar botol sialan itu?"_

" _Alasanku tidak penting, Luhan. Tindakanku sudah berakibat fatal bagi orang lain."_

" _Kenapa kau melemparnya?"_

" _Karena…aku sedang marah. Junmyeon membuatku marah. Aku melemparnya, dan…dia menghindar. Demi Tuhan, kami tidak tahu kau akan lewat di belakangnya…"_

" _Mana si bajingan Junmyeon itu? Kenapa dia tidak datang untuk bertanggungjawab?"_

" _Di luar. Dia sedang menangis. Dia takut sekali."_

" _Hiks… Kalian masih bisa melihat siang dan malam. Apa yang harus ditakutkan? Aku tidak akan pernah memiliki penglihatanku kembali."_

" _Aku berdiri sekarang, oke? Dengar, Luhan… Aku berjanji tidak ada yang harus kau takutkan juga, bahkan jika yang kau lihat tinggal kegelapan. Mulai hari ini, aku akan jadi matamu. Kalau aku melihat matahari, kau juga akan melihatnya, kalau aku melihat salju turun, kau juga akan melihatnya. Kau akan memiliki penglihatanmu kembali."_

" _Kedengarannya indah sekali, tapi, tidak. Aku tidak mau terlibat lagi denganmu. Rasa bersalahmu itu juga tidak akan membuatku menghentikan kedua orang tuaku, Oh Sehun. Mereka tetap akan melaporkanmu ke polisi."_

" _Aku tahu. Aku sudah bilang tidak apa-apa… Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin menjagamu, Xi Luhan. Aku yang merenggut hidupmu, dan aku bersumpah akan mengembalikannya. Seratus persen."_

" _Seratus persen tidak akan pernah cukup."_

" _Kita bisa memikirkan berapa yang cukup. Kau mau, Luhan?"_

" _Aku butuh waktu. Aku butuh memproses semua perubahan ini, Oh Sehun. Ini tidak mudah."_

" _Aku akan menunggumu, oke? Mungkin, setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit. Mungkin juga, kalau kau sedikit lebih lama membutuhkan waktu, aku sudah berada di balik jeruji besi."_

" _Kau pergilah. Aku merasa sangat lelah…"_

" _Aku pergi dulu, oke? Ingat, aku akan menunggumu. Dah…"_

" _Oh Sehun…"_

" _Hm?"_

" _Aku akan menahan orang tuaku untuk menuntutmu. Hidupmu tidak harus ikut direnggut juga."_

" _Terima kasih, Xi Luhan. Kau gadis yang manis sekali. Rasanya mudah saja bagi orang-orang untuk menyukaimu."_

Sejak hari itu, hari yang dalam ingatanku masih berwarna monokrom yang aneh itu, Oh Sehun adalah satu-satunya hal yang selalu kusyukuri setiap hari. Aku senang aku membiarkan dia menjagaku sampai akhir. Aku senang aku tidak pernah bisa melupakannya, bahkan meskipun aku tidak pernah tahu wajahnya karena aku memang sudah tidak bisa melihat saat itu.

"Bu, jika tidak ada Oh Sehun, menurut ibu aku akan jadi wanita yang seperti apa?"

"Demi Tuhan, hentikan semua omong kosong Oh Sehun ini, Xi Luhan! Hidupmu sudah berlalu selama sepuluh tahun dengan baik-baik saja, dan sekarang kau masih memilih untuk terjebak dengan khayalan menyedihkanmu itu?! Kau menyakiti perasaanku dan ayahmu…"

"Oh Sehun bukan khayalan yang menyedihkan, bu." Aku menangis lagi. "Aku sudah ingat semuanya. Aku sudah tahu semuanya."

"L-Luhan… Sejak kapan…"

"Oh Sehun adalah bencana, tapi aku mencintainya. Bukan salahnya jika hidup menjadi seburuk ini."

"Hentikan!"

"Ibu tidak akan bisa menahanku lagi, karena hari ini, aku akan bertemu dengan Oh Sehun."

"Luhan… Luhan, aku mohon kau jangan berhubungan dengan pemuda sialan itu lagi. Aku mohon dengan sangat… Dengarkan aku, sebagai ibumu. Dia hanya akan menyakitimu terus, membahayakanmu. Pikirkan perasaan ibu… Perasaan ayahmu… Apa kau tidak kasihan pada kami? Kami menyayangimu, Xi Luhan…"

"Sebaiknya ibu dan ayah yang memikirkan perasaanku. Apa ibu dan ayah tidak kasihan padaku? Aku yang tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang selama sepuluh tahun, hanya karena aku mencintai seseorang."

"Luhan, tolong jangan bersikap seperti ini…"

"Kim Junmyeon sudah menungguku di luar. Dia yang akan mengantar aku bertemu dengan Oh Sehun. Aku akan melihat wajahnya, bu…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jadi, ini adalah tempatnya. Tempat Oh Sehun sering membawaku untuk menemaninya bercerita mengenai imajinasi anak-anaknya sampai kami menjadi orang dewasa lagi dan pulang. Akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya, kemudian, aku bisa mulai membayangkan malam dan bintang-bintang terlalu banyak yang sering Sehun pertanyakan. Bayangkan itu membuatku merasa bahagia.

Danau ini terasa seperti tempat ajaib yang Sehun buat untuk aku dan dirinya, tempat dimana kita berdua bisa melarikan diri sejenak dan saling mencintai dengan bebasnya. Jika tidak ada Oh Sehun, maka danau ini tidak akan bisa jadi nyata.

Kim Junmyeon bilang aku tidak akan duduk menunggu terlalu lama, tapi rasanya memang sangat lama. Mungkin ini baru belasan menit, dan waktu sedang mempermainkan aku supaya aku bosan. Aku menghela napas pelan, mulai merasa takut bahwa harapanku akan berakhir menguap seperti asap teh. Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak bisa tidak bertemu Oh Sehun lagi.

Sebuah tangan perlahan menutup mataku, dan aku tersentak oleh permukaan telapaknya yang teramat dingin.

"Jangan takut…" Suara berat si pemilik tangan berbisik di telingaku dengan begitu lembut, dan sedih. "Ini aku."

 _Aku_.

Air mataku jatuh membawa ledakan kelegaan dan jantungku segera berdentum keras sebagai ganti genderang tahun baru.

 _Ini aku_.

Oh Sehun-ku. Oh Sehun-ku sudah datang, dan di sekeliling tubuhku sudah diselimuti dengan kehangatan. Ini adalah ketenangan yang aku cari. Ketenangan saat tubuh Oh Sehun berada sedekat ini denganku yang menderita.

"Oh…Sehun?" Aku bahkan tidak bisa bersuara dengan benar.

"Ya, ini aku, sayang."

"Oh Sehun… Hiks…"

" _Ssshh_ … Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk menangis, karena kita sudah menghabiskan sepuluh tahun untuk melakukannya, Luhan sayang."

"Aku ingin memelukmu…"

Aku merasakan satu tangan Sehun yang lain melingkar di perutku dengan erat. "Nih, aku sudah memelukmu. Sekarang tenanglah…"

Aku tidak bisa tenang. Setiap sel tubuhku sedang bercinta, dan aku ingin ikut merayakannya dengan meneriakkan semuanya sampai ke langit. Aku ingin segera melihat wajah Oh Sehun.

"Junmyeon sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku semalam," Ujar Sehun lagi. "Apa yang terjadi setelah kecelakaan itu, bagaimana kau beruntung bisa mendapatkan donor kornea dan ternyata melupakan lima tahun hidupmu yang sebelumnya saat siuman. Waktu dimana aku hanya ada disana…"

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah melupakan waktu-waktu itu."

Aku merasakan Oh Sehun menggeleng. "Faktanya, waktu-waktu itulah saat dimana kau paling terluka. Tapi, tidak. Kau tidak pernah lupa, Luhan. Sekarang, kita sudah berada disini lagi, dan kau berada dalam jangkauanku. Karena kau tidak pernah lupa dan berhenti mencariku."

"Oh Sehun… Aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu, bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun."

"Aku lebih tidak bisa lagi melakukannya, Luhan. Aku takut bertemu denganmu hari ini, tapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan rasa sakitnya besok karena sudah melewatkan kesempatan kedua yang ada."

Aku mendengar suara burung berkicau di kejauhan, dan suara napas Oh Sehun yang seolah bersenandung tepat di belakangku.

Aku merasakan satu tangan Sehun yang tadi memelukku lepas, dan meraih tanganku untuk dibawa ke wajahnya. Aku tersentak lagi, karena wajah itu terasa hangat, dan aku kemudian menyadari kalau kedua tangan Sehun juga sudah terasa hangat. Cuaca sudah berubah. Ini adalah musim panas yang tanpa mimpi sedih musim semi lagi.

Pelan-pelan, kuraba wajah Sehun seperti di waktu dulu. Mulai dari kening turun ke alis, bulu matanya, dan sampai ke hidung.

"Rasanya hidungmu bertambah besar."

"Ya, aku melakukan operasi plastik untuk menambah tinggi beberapa senti."

Aku tertawa, dan Sehun mencium pipiku. Ya, Tuhan… Ini indah sekali, bahkan tanpa aku melihatnya seperti sekarang. Dengan Sehun, mungkin merasakannya saja memang sudah cukup.

Tanganku perlahan turun lagi, dan meraba bibir Sehun.

Jariku gemetar.

"Kali ini, ayo kita pergi bersama, Luhan." Bibir Sehun bergerak di bawah tanganku.

"Pergi…"

"Pergi, yang jauh dari kota ini. Pergi dan memulai semuanya lagi bersama-sama. Kau mau ikut denganku, Luhan?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk, dan air mataku menetes lagi. Kali ini, aku boleh ikut dengan Oh Sehun. Aku akan selalu bersamanya, dan dia akan selalu mencintaiku. Jika akhirnya kita mati, kita akan mati bersama-sama.

"Aku ingin menciummu, Oh Sehun…"

Sehun memalingkan wajahku ke samping dan dua belah bibir lembab Oh Sehun menekan bibirku dengan begitu lembut. Ciuman ini terasa asin, entah karena air mataku atau air mata Oh Sehun yang kemudian ikut bergulir turun untuk meramaikan suasana yang terlalu membahagiakan ini. Aku menarik Sehun, dan dia memberiku perasaannya dengan lebih dalam lagi.

Aku ingat ciuman ini. Aku ingat _aku mencintaimu_ yang dibisikkan di antara atau setelahnya. Aku ingat doaku agar ini tidak pernah usai, dan kedua tangan kami akhirnya terus bertaut lebih erat daripada simpul tali.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Aku mau kau ikut denganku. Aku tidak akan bisa melepaskanmu lagi."

"Oh Sehun, aku ingin melihat wajahmu…"

"Aku takut kalau kau melihatku, kau akan pergi untuk selamanya."

"Kenapa?"

"Bukankah aku telah melakukan operasi plastik?"

Aku kembali tertawa, dan Sehun kembali mencium pipiku. "Ya, Tuhan, aku suka sekali mendengarmu tertawa. Aku akan membuatmu terus tertawa sampai kau tidak bisa tertawa lagi."

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku melihat hidungmu… Aku akan membantumu memperbaikinya."

Kali ini, gantian Sehun yang tertawa kecil. Dia menciumku sekali lagi di bibir, dan tangannya perlahan turun dari mataku.

Aku membuka mata, dan menoleh ke belakang.

Kupikir yang aku lihat itu dewa keindahan, atau sekedar bulan malam, tapi tidak ada bulan yang sedekat ini dan punya sepasang mata.

Wajah Oh Sehun sedekat mimpi masa depan kami, dan aku tidak bisa berhenti menatap matanya seperti penonton pertunjukan sulap yang bodoh di pasar malam.

"Matamu indah sekali…"

Lagi-lagi, Sehun mencium bibirku. "Sekarang kau sudah bisa melihat keindahannya, Luhan. Kau pasti senang minta ampun, kan?"

Sehun menggodaku dan itu membuatku merasa geli. "Konyol. Itu pasti hasil operasi plastik juga."

"Matamu sendiri hasil operasi."

"Ya, karena kau melemparku dengan botol."

"Kalau aku tidak melemparmu dengan botol, apa menurutmu hari ini masih akan terjadi?"

Aku ngeri membayangkan hari ini tidak pernah terjadi. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Berterimakasihlah, sayang."

"Terima kasih, Oh Sehun."

"Untuk apa?" Pancing Sehun menyebalkan.

"Karena sudah melemparku dengan botol. Lain kali, pastikan itu tidak mengenai mata seseorang."

"Oh, aku hanya akan melemparkannya sekali seumur hidup." Sehun tersenyum.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun tersenyum dan aku benar-benar bisa melihatnya. Sehun tersenyum padaku semanis musim semi di bulan april, dan aku akan melihat senyuman tersebut sampai aku tidak bernyawa nanti.

Segala-galanya tentang hari ini adalah perayaan panjang untuk yang pertama.

"Aku senang kau hanya ada satu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau kau ada banyak, sekarang aku mungkin sudah pergi dengan Xi Luhan yang lain."

"Jangan…"

Aku baru menyadari bibirnya yang kemerahan dan setengah terbuka itu, lalu aku kembali memejamkan mata karena Sehun membiarkan aku menikmatinya lagi.

Aku gemetar sampai ke ujung jari kaki sementara planet-planet berputar-putar tidak karuan di antara lidahnya dan lidahku.

"Hidungmu lumayan juga."

"Ini asli, sayang." Sehun memelukku dengan seutuhnya dalam ciuman panjang itu.

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

MAAP TIDA BISA TIDA SELIP-SELIP ENA JIKA HUN HAN SUDAH BERSAMA DI SATU TEMPAT MAAPKAN TANGAN-TANGAN LUCKNUT GUA YANG SALAH POKUS

 **.**

Last, guess me who?

Apriltaste, Arianne794, BaekbeeLu, Fujoaoi, lolipopsehun,

ramyoon, Septemberlullaby, Summerlight92, theking arthur, xiugarbaby

 **.**

 **Happy HunHan Month!**

 **Happy HunHan Day!**

 **Happy Sehun Day! Happy Luhan Day!**


End file.
